gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Daiki Version
AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Daiki Version is the variant of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star. It is piloted by Daiki Ryuuzaki. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by Ryuuji Ryuuzaki six years before the manga, the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Daiki Version is an exact replica of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal developed from the data of a wrecked-up RGE-G1100 Adele from the future. It shares the same specs and performance as the original Gundam AGE-1 Normal right down to the AGE System, except to the "T" on the mobile suit instead of the "A". It still has the AGE System, which allows the Mobile Suit gather data and come up with equipment or wear designs to counter a specific enemy. Its "spoiler-like" device at its back is actually a broad antenna that serves to collect data for the AGE System to analyze. AGE-1 Daiki Version also uses independently developed plasma control technology and has a higher output than Earth Federation Forces’s Genoace. The core component of the AGE System is located in the MS’s chest. By linking up with the antenna on the backpack and the varieties of sensors in the head unit, the core component is able to collect and analyze data during combat and can transmit a limited amount of data. It has the same basic weaponry which includes beam sabers/daggers, a shield and a DODS Rifle. Also, using "wear parts" created by the AGE System through the AGE Builder, the Gundam can use the powerful Phoenix form, in which the arms, legs, and outer front skirt armor of the Gundam AGE-1 are changed. Unlike other mass-produced mobile suits of the Earth Federation Forces in AG 115, the armor of the Gundam is strong enough to withstand attacks from a ovv-f Gafran's beam vulcan and its diffuse beam cannon with no apparent damage. It can also do an powerful attack that Daiki can execute called the Star Slash. Armaments ;*DODS Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-1 Daiki Version. The DODS Rifle is capable of piercing through the UE's mobile suit armor by spinning the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy a Gafran with one shot. The DODS rifle has a limited number of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time but eventually repeated use without resupply will render the weapon empty. DODS Rifle can be stored on rear waist when not in use. The word DODS is an acronym that means "'D'rill-'O'''rbital '''D'ischarge 'S'ystem". ;*Beam Saber/Dagger :The AGE-1 Daiki Version's close combat armament, which is based on the RGE-B790 Genoace's Heat Stick. The Beam Saber/Dagger can adjust its length for different combat situations. ;*Shield :The AGE-1 Daiki Version's defensive armament. It's made much thicker and sturdier than the Genoace's shield. Ultimate Attacks ;*Star Slash Special Equipment & Features ;*AGE System :The AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Daiki Version shares the same AGE System as the original AGE-1, meaning either only him or Flit can pilot it through the AGE Device. Unlike the Original AGE-System, the AGE System installed in the AGE-1 Daiki Version can sync with Daiki's X-Rounder ability, allowing it to resist damage better. ;*Wear System History Note: For AGE-1 Daiki Version's history, please go to Daiki Ryuuzaki's page. Variants ;*Gundam AGE-1 Phoenix Notes & Trivia Gallery References External links